1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved water outlet valve for a water bag mouthpiece, more particularly to a water outlet valve for a water bag mouthpiece which has the functions of water releasing and water stopping, and can be secured onto a duct of the water bag for the user""s convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior-art xe2x80x9cSoft type mouthpiece with water releasing and water stopping functionsxe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,947 is a soft type mouthpiece, comprising: a soft type mouthpiece having a water outlet at a front end, and a toothed tube portion at a rear end; a positioning seat having a toothed tube portion internally provided with an internal channel of a smaller diameter at one end, and a sectioned portion of a larger diameter, said sectioned portion having an inner wall provided with a leakage-proof flange and a depressed groove, said rear end of said mouthpiece being insertably secured on said toothed tube of said positioning seat; and a slidable sleeve having a ratchet tooth tube at one end, and an annular tube at the other end that can insert into said sectioned portion of said positioning seat, said annular tube having an annular wall provided with a positioning flange, a suitably indented slide groove at a rear end of said positioning flange, and an urging post at the center of a front end of said annular tube, the periphery of said urging post being hollowed out to form water slots; whereby said sidable sleeve is inserted into said sectioned portion of said positioning seat such that said urging post closes a gate, with said leakage-proof flange of said positioning seat retained in said slide groove of said sidable sleeve, said positioning flange of said slidable sleeve being retained in said depressed groove of said positioning seat as well, thereby changing the relative position of said positioning seat and said slidable sleeve to achieve water release or water stopping.
Although the aforementioned xe2x80x9cSoft type mouthpiece with water releasing and water stopping functionsxe2x80x9d can improve the prior-art xe2x80x9cmouthpiece structure of sports water bagxe2x80x9d, its operation still requires the user to suck or bite the soft sucking head since the sucking head is a soft type mouthpiece. Therefore, it requires a larger force from the user to bite the mouthpiece for the use, and the above prior-art structure still needs to be improved.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use water outlet valve for the users to achieve the purpose of releasing water and stopping water in the water bag.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a water outlet valve that can be secured onto the duct of the water bag to achieve the purpose of its convenient use.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an improved water outlet valve for water bag mouthpiece, comprises:
a threaded base, disposed at one end of a mouthpiece, said threaded base comprising a base, a threaded connecting section extended from one side of said base, a connecting section extended from another side of said base, and an extended section coupled to said connecting section, such that said threaded connecting section being fixed to a sleeve by threads, and said connecting section at its outer side comprising at least two latch members, and said extended section at a predetermined position having at least one penetrating hole, and said threaded base comprising a through connecting section, a base, a connecting section, and an extended section corresponding to the hole of said penetrating hole, and a barrier being disposed at a predetermined position on the inner side of said extended section proximate the penetrating hole to define a recession section, so that the hole on the threaded base being only connected to the penetrating hole of said extended section without passing through the threaded base;
a sleeve, sheathed onto the connecting section and extended section of said threaded base, and said sleeve comprising a sleeve, said sleeve at one end having a connecting section connectable to a duct of a water bag, and a notch being disposed on the periphery of said sleeve to couple the latch member of said connecting section, and the notch of said sleeve being larger than latch member of said connecting section, so that said latch member being capable of sliding in the notch, and an annular section being disposed at a position inside said sleeve proximate said connecting section, and said section being disposed inside the recession section of said threaded base, and said sleeve having a penetrating hole thereon; and
such arrangement providing users an easy way for operating and controlling the water releasing and water stopping functions.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.